The Beatles Go To A Ball
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: The Beatles go to a ball and Ringo meets his ex-boyfriend/ex-bandmate Rory Storm. There is two stories (Title) and Sequel: Help Me! Parings: George/Ringo, John/Paul, and some Rory/Ringo. Warnings: Crossdressing, rape!, slash, and language.
1. The Beatles Go To A Ball

The Beatles Go to A Ball

Summary: The Beatles are invited to a ball and they go to it. They make Ringo and Paul wear dresses and George and John don't. Ringo thinks the night is going well until he meets an old friend...

Parings: George/Ringo and John/Paul and some Rory/Ringo.  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Crossdressing, slash, rape, and language.  
Story © me and the Beatles © themselves

Ringo came out, he was in a pink dress that made him look like a pink marshmallow. "Geo! Why did ye get me this dress?!" "It was one of the only dresses in yer size it was this or yellow!" Ringo pouted and Paul came in. He was wearing a blue long dress, it was only a little fluffy and he smiled "I like this." John came in, he and George were wearing suits and Ringo said "This dress is too poofy!" "Ritchie, ye look fine, ye look cute." George replied and Ringo blushed. George grinned and John said "We need to go." They nodded and the Beatles walked into the car. George had to push Ringo's dress in the car and George kissed Ringo lightly on the forehead.

At the ball:

Ringo was standing beside Paul, and he patted his dress down attempting to flatten it but no luck. He sighed and George took his hand. "C'mon Ritch, yeh don't look so bad." He kissed him on the cheek and Ringo bit his lip. Paul and John were dancing and Ringo frowned. "I 'ate this!" "Baby, don't be like that." "Ugh! I'm going to go get some air." Ringo said and George grabbed his wrist "Ritch! C'mon!" Ringo nodded and the duo started dancing. Ringo was about to kiss George but the lights went off and someone grabbed him "Geo-" Ringo started but his mouth was covered. Whatever grabbed him dragged him away from George. The lights flickered back on and George yelled "Ringo's gone!" Paul gasped and John growled, he knew who must have taken the drummer "Rory." He growled.

With Ringo: (Ringo's P.O.V)

I look around, where I'm at it is dark and I start freaking the hell out. Rory is standing in front of me, I try to scream but my mouth is covered with cloth. George...where are you?! My mind screamed and I could tell Rory was smiling at me...I was like a trapped animal in a cage. Rory said "R-Ritch, d-don't b-be l-l-like t-that." I wanted to scream as he put his hand under my dress, I kicked him and he slapped me. I cried out...well at least tried to, and Rory grabbed my legs. I tried to kick him again but my shoe hit him. He lifted me up by my legs and he flipped me over. I got the gag off my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could. Rory covered my mouth as he pulled the skirt of my dress up. "No! No!" I cried and I felt his member go up my ass and I screamed as he entered completely

"George!" I sobbed and Rory chuckled, he was the predator and I was the prey. "G-George w-won't f-find y-yeh, R-Richard." I screamed as I felt blood, he let go of my mouth as I bit him. "S-stop it!" I cried and he said "S-shut i-it Richard! Y-yer n-not g-going t-to b-be safe a-any l-longer." I sobbed and Rory growled as I reached for my shoe. He slapped my hand and I tried to hit or at least kick him but he had a death grip on my body. I started screaming and he pushed my face into the ground. Then he went faster and then I screamed as he released inside of me. "George!" I screamed and I felt something hit me on the head "Georgie!" I screamed again as I blacked out...Oh Georgie...where are you?!

End Of P.O.V.

George's P.O.V:  
I heard my name being screamed and I turned around "Ritchie?!" No answer I sighed...Ritchie was gone...and I have always vowed to keep him safe. John ran up to me "Did yeh 'ear that scream?" "Yeah!" "Paulie 'eard it too...but we were all in different 'alls!" "Yeah, I know...Ritchie must be 'ere somewhere!" I said and Paul screamed. "Paulie?!" John yelled and Paul ran in "What?!" I yelled and Paul gasped. "What Paul?!" He started crying in John's arms and I said "Maybe Ritchie is at the ballroom again!" "Yeah! Let's go check!" We all ran into the ballroom...which for a weird reason it was empty. "'e-ey G-George!" A familiar voice yelled and I turned around. "Rory!" I yelled "Where's Ritch?!" I saw Ritchie, my beautiful lover unconscious in Rory's arms "Ritchie!" I yelled "What did yeh do to 'im?!" "Geo, don't provoke 'im!" John said and I growled, that son of a bitch! I'd kill Rory, ever since Ritchie and I were dating Rory's been trying to ruin his life.

Rory laughed and he pulled out a sword. He put it under Ritchie's chin "O-one m-m-move a-and R-Richard d-d-dies!" "Ritchie!" I screamed and Paul started crying again and John growled. I looked at my Ritchie, he didn't know what the fuck was going on...I hoped he didn't wake. "O-oh a-and o-one m-more w-word G-George." "What?" I growled "I-I r-raped y-yer d-dear R-Richard." "Bastard!" I yelled and John held me back. "Give me 'im!" I screamed and Ritchie's eyes opened and he screamed. "P-prepare t-to d-die R-Richard." "No!" John screamed and Rory brought the sword to Ritchie's neck. Ritchie screamed and he reached for me "D-die." Rory yelled and he brought the sword down to Ritchie's chest, Ritchie screamed as Rory attempted to stab him. But the sword didn't touch him. Ritchie started sobbing and screaming as Rory pushed him and pinned him on the ground. Attempting to kill him...Ritchie was my princess, I'd die just to protect him.

End of P.O.V

Ringo's P.O.V:

Rory didn't know that my dress had jewels sown inside of it and I screamed as Rory stabbed my shoulder. He was getting closer to my neck and I started sobbing. "I-I don't wanna die!" I screamed and Rory held me up "S-say g-goodbye G-George!" "Ritchie!" George yelled and Rory brought the sword to my neck and I felt the blade, I closed my eyes and waited to die...I love you George...I wish that we could have done more with our love life...sorry John...Paul...I love you my two brothers...tell my mum I love her and I'll miss her...God...take me fast...goodbye...I scream…...I love you Georgie…...  
End of P.O.V.

"Ritchie!" George yelled as Rory had the drummer in his arms. "N-no! Ritchie!" George cried and Rory dropped him. "G-George, R-Richard's d-death w-will b-be yer B-Beatles d-downfall." George ran over to Ringo and Rory laughed as he walked down the steps where he was at. Ringo had blood coming out of his mouth. John had attacked Rory and now he wanted to murder him, for murdering their beloved drummer. Paul ran over to Ringo and he held his head up. He checked his pulse and he gasped "'e's alive!" Paul whispered and George gasped "What?!" "'e could still die though! We need an ambulance now!" Paul said and Rory finally got out of John's grasp and he ran off. "Johnny! We need an ambulance!" Paul cried and Ringo's breaths were fast and they made his chest jump. His eyes opened "G-Georgie." He whispered and George looked at his lover. "Ritchie!" "I-I'm about to die!" He screamed "'e's going into shock! John!" Paul screamed and John ran up. "Ringo! Richard! Look at me!" John yelled and Ringo looked at him "George!" Ringo screamed again and John saw a telephone he got up and he quickly dialed the number. "Geo! Calm 'im!" Paul cried and George started stroking his lover's hair. "Ritchie, baby, yer fine. Georgie's got yeh." He whispered and John came running back "They're coming as fast as they can Rings" "Mum!" Ringo screamed and he grabbed George's shirt. The ambulance came in and George said "'e's been in shock, and 'as a few stab wounds." They put Ringo on a stretcher and George followed them.

At the Hospital:

Ringo who was asleep, had an oxygen mask on and he had a bandage on his neck, and George was holding his hand. "I'm sorry Ritchie, I'll never let anything 'urt yeh again." He whispered and Paul was standing beside John. "Rory will fucking pay." John growled and Paul nodded.

Ringo's P.O.V:

Ugh…...my neck hurts…...my shoulder and so does my chest...I wake up and George kissed me on the cheek. I looked around, Paul still has tears in his eyes...my ass still is sore from my rape and I start crying. "Ritchie?" George asked and he starts wiping tears off my face. The nurse came in and she told John that, since I was up the mask could come off. George took it off and he holds me close. "G-George." I whispered and he kissed me "I love yeh soo much Ritchie...I won't let Rory fucking touch yeh again." I nodded and I whispered "I-it 'urts Geo." "I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry, baby!" George started rocking back and forth. I sob harder and he said "The doctors said that ye were very lucky Ritchie, if Rory would 'ave cut yer throat any deeper yeh would 'ave been killed." "R-Rory's still out there though!" I cried and he nodded, he was crying to, "I-I know. I-I'll never let 'im touch yeh!" "D-don't c-cry Georgie." I whispered and he kissed me "Be brave Ritchie." He said and John smiled at me. "George, Rings needs to rest...Rory could be back. "I 'ope 'e doesn't!" I cried and someone came in "'e-ello R-Richard." I screamed and George growled. Rory! My mind screamed "MUM!" I cried and George grabbed a pocket knife from John's pocket. "Geo!" John gasped and Rory smirked as he walked over to me. "I-I s-see I-I d-didn't k-k-kill yeh." I screamed as he covered my mouth. He had a small pocket knife and he held it against my neck. "George!" I tried to scream and I started sobbing again. "Ritchie!" George cried and I bit his hand. He cried out and he cut the cloth around my neck. "George!" I screamed and Rory smiled.

George quickly knocked Rory off of me and Paul grabbed me. I cried out as pain filled my chest. "Leave." George threatened as he put the knife to his neck. Rory smirked and he threw the knife in our direction. I screamed as we hit the floor. George growled as Rory left the room and I was picked me up bridal style. He laid me back down and I yawned, I was tired and George could tell he kissed me lightly on the lips and I closed my eyes...I was safe…...but for how long.

End of P.O.V.

-Fin-


	2. Sequel: Help Me!

Sequel to The Beatles go to a Ball: Help Me!

Summary: It's been two months since that damn ball and Ringo still feels like he's in danger...well...he's right...George won't let Ringo out of his sight but Rory has other plans...

Rating: T  
Parings: George/Ringo, John/Paul, and some Rory/Ringo.  
Warnings: Mention of rape, blood, slash, and language.  
Story © me and the Beatles © Themselves

Ringo looked at George, and he said "Rory's still fucking out there!" "Ritchie, calm down!" Ringo bit his lip and George kissed him. "Love yeh Geo." "Love yeh too Ritch." Ringo smiled and Brian ran in "Boys! I just got a call from Rory! 'e's coming for Richard." George growled "Bastard! I'll fucking kill 'im." Ringo started shaking and George held him close. Paul came in "'ide Rings!" "What?!" "Johnny's dealing with Rory right now!" He helped him outside the window and George ran with him. Ringo screamed as Rory ran in front of George. George held him to his chest. "Rory!" Rory laughed and he pushed Ringo to the ground and he attacked George. "Ritchie! Run!" Ringo nodded and he ran off. "Paul! John! Eppy!" Ringo screamed and Paul grabbed him. "Rings! Where's Geo?!" "Rory's attacked 'im!" Paul gasped and Rory ran in. "Geo!" Ringo cried and Rory grabbed him. "Where's Georgie?!" Ringo demanded "S-shut i-it R-Richard!" "No! No!" Ringo sobbed and Rory ran out with the drummer. "R-Ritchie!" George yelled as Rory was taking his Ringo away. "George!" Ringo sobbed and Rory laughed. "I'm gonna die!" Ringo screamed and George ran up to Rory. "No! Leave 'im!" Rory pushed Ringo into the trunk of a car and he closed the door. He grabbed George, "R-Ritch, w-won't b-be a-around w-when y-yeh f-find 'i-im!" George gasped and Rory punched him in the nose. George fell and Rory jumped into the car and he drove off. "Ritchie!" George sobbed and Paul ran up to him "All we can 'ope is that we find Rings before 'e gets killed."

With Ringo: (Ringo's P.O.V.)

Rory laughed at me and I growled "Geo, will find me!" He replied "R-Ritch, y-y-yer n-not g-going t-to s-see p-prince c-charming a-again!" I gasped and Rory put his hands around my neck. I screamed. He then started choking me and I sobbed. I couldn't breathe...but then he stopped, I gasped. "G-George w-won't f-find yeh i-in t-t-time." That damn voice...I had nightmares about Rory for months...George told me that I'd be crying for him and that I'd scream...but then he'd wake me up...I always had tears on my face...but now that nightmare is happening. George help me! Rory left the room and I started sobbing. George wasn't here this time to help me...Rory's such a bastard, I wish he'd just fucking die! I closed my eyes and I fell asleep...George hurry up!

End Of P.O.V.

George growled, his Ringo was gone and Rory had him. He remembered Ringo's nightmares...  
George's P.O.V.

_Ritchie was tossing and turning in our bed and he started sobbing. "N-no! Georgie! Stop! Rory!" Ritchie cried and I held him close. He started screaming "Georgie!" "Ritchie! Wake up!" Ritchie's eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. "Georgie!" He sobbed and I kissed him "It was a bad dream, I 'ave yeh, Rory won't ever take yeh again from me." I started rocking back and forth. Ritchie held onto me tightly and he didn't want to let go. I didn't blame him and Ritchie looks at me "'old me, Georgie, I-I'm scared." "Don't worry I'll protect yeh." I whispered and I ran a soothing hand up and down his back. He finally fell asleep and I kissed him on the cheek "I'll always be there for yeh, and I won't let Rory fucking touch yeh again, I can't stand losing yeh." I whispered and I fell asleep to._

End Of P.O.V.

Ringo's P.O.V:

I woke up and Rory smirked at me. I growled and he slapped me. I cried out and I said "Stop this!" Rory laughed and said "N-no, i-it's n-not w-worth i-it t-that yeh l-live!" "Yes it is! Yeh used to love me! What 'appened?!" Rory just slapped me again and he grabbed me. "No! No! LET ME GO! GEORGIE!" He laughed and I screamed as loud as I could. He put a knife to my throat "S-scream a-again a-a-and I-I'll k-kill y-yeh!" I let out a sob and he laughed "T-that's b-better, Richard." He put more pressure on the knife "P-please don't!" I whispered and he smirked. He put the knife off of my neck and he smiled "Y-yeh d-don't d-deserve to d-die l-like t-that m-me d-dear Richard." I frowned "I don't deserve even to be 'ere and to die!" Rory laughed and he pulled out a gun. "T-time f-for y-ye t-to f-f-feel p-pain." I gasped and he grabbed me. He pulled out his knife and he cut my cheek, I cried out in pain. I screamed, hoping that George or anyone could hear me. Then Rory growled he covered my mouth and h e held the gun to my head. "N-no o-one w-will 'e-ear y-yer l-last s-scream." "NO!" I sobbed "G-George! John! Paul!" "T-there i-is n-no o-one 'ere t-to s-save y-yeh." I closed my eyes and then I heard the door being forced open. Rory growled and he made sure the gun had bullets in it. One for me and a warning shot along with the other bullets just in case I didn't die. "Ringo!" I heard John's voice and I opened my eyes. I opened my mouth "D-don't t-talk l-little R-Ringo." I frowned and I heard the basement door open.

"Ritchie!" George cried and I looked at him. Rory laughed "O-one b-bullet f-for y-yer princess' 'e-ead." George's eyes widened "NO!" I closed my eyes tight waiting for the bullet to tear through my skull. But then I heard the gun's trigger being pulled. But the gun went off but it was a warning shot. I gasped and Rory smiled at George. "Don't 'urt 'im!" George begged, Georgie would die for me I was his princess. "W-why?" "I love 'im!" George frowned and Rory dropped me and pinned me to the ground. He put a knife right in front of my chest. "NO!" George screamed and I screamed as Rory stabbed me in my arm. "STOP! I BEG YEH!" "GEORGIE!" I cried and Rory smiled as he got close to my chest. "G-goodbye, P-Princess R-Ringo." "Bastard!" I spat and I screamed. All I feel is pain and my eyes close...goodbye Georgie, I never stopped loving you, you were my prince...tell everyone I said goodbye and I love them...

End Of P.O.V.

George's P.O.V:

"NO!" I screamed as my Ritchie was stabbed...I ran over to him. I knocked Rory off of him. "Ritchie! NO NO! BABY! WAKE UP!" I sobbed, I held him close to my chest, and he was barely even breathing. I stood up and I grabbed Rory's gun and put it to that sick bastard's head. "FUCK YEH!" Rory grabbed my hand and I screamed at him "YER A FUCKING SICK BASTARD! I'LL KILL YEH!" I tackled him down and I started beating the living hell out of him. Paul was holding my Ritchie and I growled at Rory. I started choking him and Rory decided not to even fucking fight me. I easily knocked him out and Rory smiled "Y-yer p-princess w-was w-weak." He whispered and I punched him. He finally closed his eyes; I knocked him out all the way. I had avenged my lover and I hoped he wasn't dead.  
End Of P.O.V.

They quickly called the ambulance and they came fast. Ringo was taken to the hospital and luckily he wasn't dead! Rory missed the drummer's heart by a few inches and he didn't hit any vitals. Rory was quickly arrested but he got house arrest for three years and a restraining order against Ringo.

"I 'ate 'ospitals!" Ringo complained and George kissed him. "I know yeh do, me little blue eyed princess." Ringo smiled and George held Ringo close to his chest. He knew that everything was going to be okay and Ringo knew that to.

-Fin-


End file.
